Tony (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker..." '' - Tony, ''Dragonball Xenoverse #21. Summary Tony is the central protagonist and custom "Time Patroller" character in the RedScotGaming Dragonball Xenoverse series, and central protagonist alongside Max Stone and Iced in Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Tony is an individual of remarkable ability, becoming - on-again off-again - one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse by the later stages of the series. He was summoned to the inter-dimensional headquarters of the Time Patrol by a wish on the mystical "Dragon Balls" by Trunks, seeking a partner to help defend time, but mainly do all the heavy lifting. This un-requested summoning earned Trunks Tony's everlasting ire (he has forever maintained that his actions were tantamount to "kidnapping") but regardless, Tony became invaluable in saving history on many occasions from various "Time Breakers". An alternate version of Tony exists also, acting as a major antagonist throughout Dragonball Xenoverse 2. Though Tony's "race" is never definitively named, it is referred to both as "Frieza's Race" and "The Frost Demons" in-game and in the show. Appearance and Design Dragonball Xenoverse #1 featured the creation of the character using the in-game character creator. During it Steven describes the look he was going for as "a character that look's like it belongs in the show, but at the same time is distinct enough from Frieza and King Cold, and isn't just a carbon-fecking-copy". King Cold was an influence for Tony's appearance due to Steven's personal affection for the barely-even-seen character, although he tried to make him not look "too much like a dick", saying "we don't want this guy to look too evil do we? He is a good guy... we assume... or at least at the moment he's being forced to be a good guy". Tony features a colour scheme of dark grey on his "armoured" body parts (distinct from the conventional white shown by most known examples of the race). Dragonball Xenoverse #''4 introduced a pair of comical Sun Glasses to Tony's appearance. While beginning as a joke, this ended up becoming a staple in his design, having never been seen without them since (with the exception of flashbacks i.e ''History of Tony). Following the naming conventions for members of his race already established in the source material (Frieza, Cooler, Chilled, King Cold), a name was chosen with some sort of "cold" related pun. Following a train of thought from "ice" to "frozen" to "Frosties" the only logical conclusion was the name "Tony". (To any uncultured Americans in the audience, "Frosties" is the British name for "Frosted Flakes". If anybody still doesn't get why "Tony" was chosen, there is no hope for you my child.) Tony's appearance goes through multiple iterations throughout the series known as "forms" or "transformations". However the basic design as he appeared in Dragonball Xenoverse #1 remains the basis for all other looks. Personality Tony is a highly egotistical, narcissistic individual, though remains at his core concerned with the well being of those close to him, and for the universe at large. These generally selfless traits are particularly unusual for members of his Imperialistic race, but especially given his position as a member of the brutal Cold Royal Family. Tony starts the series as aggressive and hostile towards Trunks and the Patrol (understandable given his kidnapping by them). While he eventually complies with their requests (if only to bide time for an escape) he grows to fill the role of Patroller and the defender of history over the events of the series, though animosity towards the Patrol leadership remains. The major focus of his contempt is Trunks - the right-hand man to Chronoa, The Supreme Kai of Time of Universe 7 - regularly criticising his stupid hair, stupid jacker, stupid general incompetence, stupid voice, stupid taking credit for all his damn work, among other stupid things. He also has a strong rivalry with Son Goku - the Saiyan hero of Earth - whom his missions across time constantly bring him in contact with (usually saving his dumb ass), and whom he views as a massive glory-hog, undeserved of the constant praise and worship he seems to recieve. In line with his excentric but egotystic persona, Tony will often try to get out the "badass one-liner" during combat (with debatable degrees of success) . Typically there are mocking or mimicking other characters, e.g Goku's famous speech to Frieza during the Battle of Namek; "I'' am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!"' ''- Goku ''"I am the shining light in the darkness. I am the one who wears the shades. I am death. I am... other things. I AM... this motherfucker"' ''- Tony Though feeling nothing but contempt for most to, Tony has an ongoing partnership within the Patrol with his childhood friend Iced, as well as a strong comradery with the Earthling Max Stone. During ''Xenoverse 2, he was affected both mentally and emotionally following his time under the mind-control of the Time Breaker, Towa. After being stranded in an unknown time by Trunk's inocompetence, he was kidnapped by his old enemies Towa and Mira and put through extensive mind-altering experimentation (Skyrim VR). Having lived out an entire fictional life and being suddenly broken free from it, Tony fell into a deep depression and struggled to come to terms with the fact that his wife and children never existed, and his that he never was a lumberjack named Harold. Venting his grief upon those who decieved him, he yelled "this is for my wife!" ''as he joined Max in the battle against Towa and Mira. Tony has also displayed clear and open jealousy, as well as a major blow to his self-confidence and otherwise unflappable bloated sense of self-worth, following his first defeat at the hands of his alternate reality self - Antony. Having lost the mysterious power of his "God" Form, witnessing Iced and others achieve multiple stronger and stronger transformations, and then struggle against the warriors from Universe 6 during the Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament, he eventually cracked and - eventually, in conflict with his egotistic instinct - asked Iced to train him. In many ways Tony can be described as "''brilliant, but stupidly dangerous" by both his allies and his enemies. Transformations As an Arcosian (Frieza's Race), Tony has a number of transformations available to himself. First Form This form made its first appearance in the History of Tony special. Presumably, this is Tony's true/original form, the one he was born in, but also his weakest. This seems to contradict with the canon of the series, however,as it is stated that Frieza's race are at their strongest in their true forms and that their other forms are merely power buffers. This however may not be the case for all members of that race, and is instead something unique to the "abnormal" strength of Frieza. This form looks extremely similar to first form Frieza with Tony colors, with the main difference being an extra set of smaller horns appearing to be an extension of his Bio Suit. Tony rarely uses this form since achieving his primary "2nd" form, as it is simply too inferior in comparison. Second Form Tony's most iconic form and the one he appears in through most of the series. It is also his original design. This form bears massive similarity to King Cold and Frieza's second form, being taller, more muscular and having horns curved upwards at an almost 90° angle. Despite this form being outclassed numerous times by opponents and his superior transformations, Tony still chooses to remain in it most of the time. At least one of the reasons for this being that he really likes King Cold, however it appears that in his time training with the other races, such as the Half-Saiyan Trunks, and Earthling Max, Tony has taken up the idea of training to improve, over using complete physical transformations. For this reason, we have yet to see a "3rd" or "fourth" form, as displayed by Frieza, but rather intermediate improvements upon the basic 2nd form. These forms are sometimes referred to as "Super Tony" forms, though are all essentially power boosts upon this 2nd form. "Super Tony" Forms/Variable power 2nd Form This can loosely refer to the gradual changes Tony made to his body as he boosted his power -while in 2nd form - through the many battles of the Time patrol. As Tony's power increased, his bio-armour developed to portray this. These "forms" were not however fully-fledged transformations, as with Frieza's 3rd and 4th forms, and could be compared to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd grades of regular Super Saiyan, before the true transformation of "Super Saiyan 2". These forms could also be compared to the different power percentages of Final form Frieza (1%, 50%, 100%) but with more striking physical changes. The optimum Super Tony form, balancing between strength and manoeuvrability, was not achieved until the end of Xenoverse 1, once Tony unlocked the power of his Golden "God" form. When no longer in God Form, this transmorphed his regular 2nd form body into an ideal "Super Tony" form, with his regular colour scheme, angled horns, but slimline body of God Form. From this point onwards, outside of God Form, this became Tony's regular appearance. "Super Tony 3"/Max Power 2nd Form Also known as his "Ridiculous Form". This is the closest Tony's "second form" can progress before passing into his "3rd form" transformation. When a commenter asked Steven what had happened to this form, he said that "Tony and Iced had bashed it's head in with a shovel on the account of it looking "bloody ridiculous"". However,it seems that it has regenerated since then, as it appeared in the finale of Xenoverse, where it overpowered post-training Universe 13 Frieza in his Super Bulky form. This form first appeared in episode 12, in which achieving it caused a similar effect to Ssj 3 Goku's transformation (as if that golden hedgehog didn't cause enough damage). In this form Tony was able to handle wave after wave of endlessly respawning Mini Buus. However, the power of this form comes at a cost, as Tony cannot even move his arm two inches without it being impaled by his own spikes. In this way it is comparable to Trunks' "Super form" (Super Saiyan Third Grade) as seen during Dragonball Z in his fight with Perfect Cell, which proved too bulky and slow to be effective, while in terms of pure power, was the limit of the basic Super Saiyan form. Just as Trunks' bulky "super" form was not a true transformation into "Super Saiyan 2", Super Tony 3 is just a concentrated "100% power" version of his typical 2nd form. Mecha Tony This is basically Tony's second form in Cosmic suit (similar to Mecha Frieza) and with Iced-like mask. Contrary to what most people believe, this form doesn't actually increase Tony's power, as it's actual purpose was to transform Tony's entire upper body into a life support machine, due to Supreme Kai of Time's "wormhole-inducing dinner". This form made it's first and only appearance in episode 24. Interesting to note is that this form makes Tony have a Darth Vader-like breathing sound,suggesting that Supreme Kai's cooking ruined far more than just his stomach. It only existed as the punchline of a joke, parodying both "Mecha-Frieza" from the show, and the birth of Darth Vader scene from Star Wars Episode 3, complete with steam and John Williams music. Third Form Unaware for a long time that he could transform fully above his 2nd form, Tony is guided towards a full transformation by Papi Cell in Xenoverse 2 #21. As in typical fashion as seen by Frieza and Frost, Tony's third form takes on the most "alien" appearance (both in terms of it being "unusual/inhuman" and in terms of it "literally being like the H.R Geiger Xenomorph from Redley Scott's ALIEN). This form retains the spiked and cumbersome body of max-power 2nd form/Super Tony 3, but his head extends backwards in a... "phallic" shape. Tony's curved horns are retained, and pushed to the back of the cranium. Unlike Super Tony 3, this form is far more flexible, perhaps more than any other form altering Tony's skeletal structure to compensate for the otherwise cumbersome body armour and "top-heavy" headshape. According to Tony's initial assessment, this form provides a significant power boost; "I feel strong as FUCK in this form!" though its actual effectiveness will never be known, since Iced refused Tony to come anywhere near him, and he was forced to carry on his training into 4th form t avoid the YouTube censors taking down the video because of indecent exposure/imagery. Fourth Form Like 3rd form, for a long time Tony did not achieve or even concieve of a 4th form. During Xenoverse 1, when asked by a persons in the audience whether Tony had a "short, dome-headed form like Frieza's final form", Steven's suggestion was that similar to "how Vegeta skipped Super Saiyan 3 since he could go straight to Super Saiyan Blue (or Super Saiyan 4 in GT)" there was simply never a need for Tony to transform in this way due to the power of God Form. However with the loss of God Form in Xenoverse 2, Tony is eventually led into achieving a version of his own Fourth Form through the training of Iced and Papi Cell. Like the Fourth forms of Frieza, Cooler and Frost (all of which are memers of the Royal Cold bloodline, or it's Universe 6 equivalent with Frost) Tony's Fourth Form removed any horns or headpieces, leaving only the red dome. Where his body previously had blue-purple skin under a grey bio-armour, the grey bio-armoured exterior had taken over almost his entire body (similarly to how Frieza's body becomes fully white in his comparative form, previously only present on his bioarmour). As pointed out by Iced, this form is strikingly similar to Tony's lost "God" Form, but with his natural colour scheme rather than the golden tones of God form. This suggests then that God Form automatically tapped into this far higher form of Tony, with the addition of its mysterious unnatural power. Even so, natural 4th form is shown to be extremely powerful, all but surpassing Iced even in his Ascended Golden Form during the brief sparring match the two engage in immediately following Tony's acquisition of this form. If not for Tony's rapid loss of stamina, being unaccustomed to this transformation, it is debatable that he may have proven stronger than Iced at his maximum. "God" Tony Introduced in the supposed "finale" of Xenoverse, episode 17, this form remains Tony's most powerful form yet shown, outside of Fusion with Iced. Tony first unlocked this power after experiencing intense anger at Demigra for destroying the universe, just because he was a "stupid nihilist prick". This form is the most distinct from any of Tony's previous forms, appearing to be thinner, without any form of horns, and completely pale-gold in colour. While in this state, Tony was able to easily overpower Demon Cunt Demigra in his Caramel on Steroids form, the strongest opponent yet seen in the series, who had been kicking Tony's ass in his regular Demicunt form the previous episode. After receiving a little help from his counselling group (with Ben Kenobi), he was able to to completely vaporise Demigra's ass with a Z-Soul Kamehameha. After it's debut, this form would make numerous other appearances. It proved incredibly effective in almost every battle until a handicap match against Omega Shenron, Super 17 and... >sigh< fucking "Baby", in the finale of the GT saga. Perhaps most notably to the story, Tony used this form to help Bardock - Goku's Father - fight against a First Form Frieza, on the day he would Destroy the homeworld of the Saiyans. Sam did point out to Steven that "it's a bit overkill" but it was fun at the time. Unfortunately, the use of this Golden Form so far in the past created a time-loop paradox, causing the chain of events that would lead to Frieza's attempted murder of past-Tony, who would go on to achieve his "2nd" form, become the strongest in that timeline, and ultimately be kidnapped by Trunks to join the Time Patrol in episode 1. This also prompted a much later resurrected Frieza to achieve his own competing "Golden" form, to seek revenge on Tony. Tony does exceed the power even of this form through the training with Creepy Kai. Ultimate "God" Tony Ultimate God Tony, God Tony 2, "or simply... GOD" was the final transformation achieved by Tony in the original Xenoverse. This was the result of Creepy Kai's training regime to unlock his hidden potential, on top of his God Form. Physically, it appears very similar to regular God Tony, though Tony appears thicker (he be thicc) more muscular, a slightly stronger shade of gold, and gives off a white aura, as with Gohan when he achieved the same power-up from Creepy Kai. It is used for the first time in episode 24 "Creepy Kai Training", though it only seen as a faint golden glow, emanating through the cosmos, even appearing to reach across realities, and to the recuperating Universe 13 Frieza. It is seen officially for the first time at the end of part 1 of the Finale to Xenoverse 1 during the battle against this Frieza, while Frieza himself shows off his own new Golden form. This Being similar to true Golden Frieza Once Again Frieza Being Style Copying cunt. Due to the nature of Elder Kai's power up, this could also be called Unlocked Potential God Tony '''or '''Mystic God Tony, based on the naming convention laid by Gohan who also recieved this power boost through the Kai's ritual. Ultimate Tony Ultimate Tony, or Mystic Tony, or Unlocked Potential Tony, is a lesser used power boost witnessed only once - during Tony's fight against Hit during the Universe 6 vs 7 tournament. Since the loss of his God Form in Xenoverse 2, applying the power boost achieved through Creepy Kai's training to his regular self achieves a power boost that according to Tony "is as close to God Form as ''he can get".'' While making him significantly stronger and faster than himself without it, it still falls short of God Form. 'Fifth Form/Ascended Form' Originally only hypothetical, Tony reached this for after witnessing Trunks pull Super Saiyan Rage out his ass. Tony's rage at everyone else constantly surpassing him caused him to transform, breaking the limit of his Fourth Form. The form itself resembles Tony's most used "Super Tony" form from Xenoverse 1, but his horns are larger, thicker, and more angular, with a more greyish colour, similar to Tony's uncle, King Cold. It's comparitive transformations are those of Cooler's Fifth form, and Iced's ascended form. 'Golden Form' Since the loss of God Form, and with no current means of regaining that transformation, Tony achieved this transformation due to his pure hatred for Trunks, then proceed to fight a bunch of villains. It resembles Tony's Ascended/5th form, but with a deeper purple skin colour, purple biogems, and golden bio armour. Toniced The result of a Fusion between Tony and Iced using the metamorran fusion-dance technique. See Toniced Icedny A currently only hypothetical form resulting from the fusion of Tony and Iced using the alternate Potara earings technique, functioning in contrast to Toniced, including the prefix and sufix in the naming convention (Tony+Iced=Toniced, Iced+Tony=Icedny). Biography Pre-Time Patrol Youth and Upbringing Tony was born into the extended Cold Royal family, rulers of the Universe-spanning Cold Empire led by his uncle King Cold and his two cousins Frieza and Cooler. Tony inherited a relatively small fraction of space to conquer and rule, and had control of an unknown number of worlds, with a personal military under his command. His upbringing was naturally unusual as a result of his status. Tony's Father was strictly loyal to his brother, King Cold, never challenging his rule in the way King Cold's own children - Frieza and Cooler - spent their entire lives waiting for a chance to assassinate the other. With the security of his position owed by the loyalty of his father, Tony would have lived a pampered if entirely sheltered lifestyle, if not solely for his early friendship with the lower-class Frost Demon, Iced. Through Iced Tony was able to maintain a fairer perspective on the Universe compared to others in the Royal Family, and his views on the supremacy of the Frost Demon race and authority of Emperors was diluted. Iced's conscription into the military, and eventual placement under King Colds personal forces (owed in large part to his friendship with Tony) the two lost contact for many years, during which time Tony was pushed towards fulfilling the conquests expected of him by The Family. Purges and Exile The Following covers the events of Dragonball Xenoverse: History of Tony By Age 738, Tony had already subjugated at least 68 planets, with the successful invasion of Planet Yardcunt that year making 69. Not long after this battle however, Frieza made an unannounced visit to the planet, first either withdrawing or destroying Tony's own small force, before launching a surprise attack on Tony himself, leaving him for dead after blowing up the planet. After drifting injured through the cosmos, Tony eventually crash landed on a previously unknown world, beyond the borders of the Cold Empires - Earth. Plunging into the icy waters of its northern mountainous regions, the Earthling Max Stone - currently living in exile, and training to become in-tune with his Stones - rescued him from the freezing water, and aided in his recovery. After a few days Tony recuperated, though his eyes had been damaged by the blast, leaving them sensitive to bright light. For this, Max gifted him a pair of Sun Glasses "purely for medical purposes", to which Tony promised to wear them "if I ever battle a giant Solar Gorilla in the middle of a desert on a particularly sunny day..." (see "Time Patrol Service - Saiyan Saga") It became apparent to Tony that the attempt on his life was part of a larger purge by Frieza of members of his own race, a paranoid reaction brought about by Frieza's own encounter a few months before with an anonymous "Golden Frost Demon" who possessed a power eclipsing his own. (This mysterious fighter was in actuality Tony himself from the future, on a routine Time Patrol, shortly after he had unlocked his Golden coloured "God Form" following the battle with Demigra.) After several years of exile, living and fending for himself for the first time in his life while on the run from Frieza's forces, Tony's power grew until he was able to control and maintain a more powerful "2nd form". He was eventually contacted via SpaceBook by Iced - who informed the then oblivious Tony of the extent of these purges, offering to support Tony in taking Frieza down. Iced deployed one of his most trusted men, the Saiyan Colonel Bushmir, to rendezvous with Tony on an abandoned volcanic world, assuming it to be safely inconspicuous as a meeting place, despite being within Frieza's territory. Unknown to Tony however, Frieza had caught onto his trail sometime prior to this contact, and he personally intercepted Tony on the volcanic world before Bushmir could meet him. Splitting of Timelines As a prolonged battle between the cousins raged, Iced's man raced to the Planetary meeting place. At this moment however, the Inter-Dimensional Entity know only as "Goma" (whose chronology of actions is near impossible to define as he appears to exist across all timelines, and appear at any point in history simultaneously, and had/would go on to commit numerous atrocities throughout the series) intercepted Bushmir. In this moment, Goma created a division within the timeline, as he somehow simultaneously both prevented and aided The Colonel to rescue Tony. The exact details of what happened (never mind "why") are only speculation. What is known however is that in one timeline, Tony was destroyed by a Supernova blast from Frieza, leading to a history where Frieza would go on to rule unopposed for decades until the Battle of Namek, while in a second timeline, Colonel Bushmir arrived just in time to stop the blast, and with the miraculous power of the Super Saiyan of legend. In this second timeline (named later Universe 13 ''by Tony, not yet fully aware of the complications of the omniverse and the distinction between "Universe" - of which there are 12 - and "Timeline" - of which each Universe may have untold numbers) Tony had enough time to transform into his new 2nd form, and swiftly defeat Frieza, not giving his enemy the chance to transform beyond his weakest "1st" form. After the death of Frieza, Tony took over all remnants of his Empire. King Cold and Cooler were sent into exile as Tony grasped complete control of the Empire from the central family. Meanwhile however, back in the "original" timeline - in which Tony was defeated - the organisation known as The Time Patrol had began investigating disturbances in time. Using the seven Dragon Balls, the then Head-Patroller Trunks made the wish for "''a powerful warrior" to aid them in their mission. The Eternal Dragon Shenron then transported Tony from across the timelines to the Time Patrol Headquarters of TokiToki City. Whether Tony was a random choice, or made with foreknowledge of his destiny, only the Dragon knows I guess... Time Patroller Service (Xenoverse 1) The Following covers the events of Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyan Saga Following his transportation to TokiToki City, and the realm of the Supreme Kai of Time, Tony's power had been significantly diminished - drained in the process of crossing realities, or maybe just jet-lag. Understandably confused by his new surroundings, and by being attacked by a weirdo in a leather trenchcoat with a sword, he reluctantly agreed to help this Time Patrol in it's mission to protect the time continuity of the Universe, while also biding his time to regain his former strength and find an escape. Only on his first day in this world, Tony was sent back in time to Planet Earth in order to rescue Son Goku and Piccolo from that hedgehog looking bastard, the Saiyan Raditz. Tony clumsily managed to beat down the ridiculous-haired Saiyan, however in a last ditch attempt to steal the glory, Goku sacrificed himself, allowing Piccolo to deal the final blow against Raditz. After a quick pit-stop at HQ, Tony returned to Earth one year on from his previous arrival time. Here he was tasked with helping its defenders hold off the invasion by the remaining two Saiyans; Vegeta and Nappa. Tony led the defense in Gokus absence, taking down waves of Saibamen and the bald cunt Nappa. In desperation, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta used an energy ball emulating Moon-reflected sunlight to transform into a feared Saiyan "Great Ape" (basically, big monkey). In this moment Tony remembered his promise to Max Stone from years before, and put on the protective Sun Shades he gifted to him. His eyes were getting a little irritated by the desert sun, the crazy monkey energy-ball and all the dust of the day y'know? After forcing Vegeta out of his Great Ape form, the battle opened on its final stage. In this moment, Iced - Tony's friend from his home timeline, who had tracked Tony here by using the Namekian Dragon Balls of their own reality - appeared on the scene. This intervention by the well-rested (and unaffected by the drain of inter-timeline travel Iced) gave the defenders a swift victory over the weakened Vegeta, whose life was spared as he escaped the battlefield and the Planet. With everything as it should be, the timeline was returned to normal with one exception: following the appearance of this anonymous Purple Alien, a violent religious cult known as "Church of the Horned Purple Guy" was founded shortly after by survivors and witnesses to the Saiyan invasion. This cult would go on to become Earth's largest religious entity within 2 centuries. Namek Saga Tony was next sent to aid in the infamous Battle of Namek - when Frieza (who remained alive in this timeline having killed - and largely since forgotten about - Tony some decades earlier) invaded the Namekian homeworld in search of it's Dragon Balls with the aim of achieving immortality. The Time patrol was detecting numerous time disturbances surrounding this period in history, requiring investigation by the new Patroller. Encountering the Fantastically-Fabulous-Ginyu-Force, Tony fought alongside the Earthlings Krillin and Gohan against Recoome. Failing repeatedly to land a blow against the big bastard, Tony flipped into a moment of pure rage, unleashing his latent power in an extremely powerful "Galic FUUUUUUCK" blast - only the 2nd time he had resorted to this Ultimate move (the first being against Frieza) before joining the Patrol. During the fight, Cap'n Ginyu attempted to swap bodies with Goku through the use of his Body-Change technique. However, when punched into the line of fire by the Ginyu-Force lieutenant, Jeice, Tony was hit by the technique instead. With Tony and Ginyu in each other's bodies, Tony used this opportunity to "sneak" onto the command ship of Frieza to recover the stolen Dragon Balls. Known since as "the worst stealth mission in military history" Tony was quickly discovered by Ginyu-Force member Guldo who alerted the ship security, leading to "The Great Appule massacre of whatever-the-fuck year who cares, it's only Appules". With the Dragon Balls gathered, a final fight against the Ginyus began, opening with Tony drowning the chubby green bastard Guldo in a river. As Captain Ginyu attempted another body swap, Tony was able to jump in the way and return to his own body. Ginyu turned his Body-Change technique on Vegeta next but, at the last moment, Goku grabbed a nearby frog and threw it into the line of fire, trapping Ginyu in the amphibian instead. Tony would then contemplate aloud at this the philosophical quandary of "what would happen if a rock was thrown instead" - at which moment the Legendary call of Max Stone was heard across the winds of the Universe... From elsewhere on the Planet, Iced informed Tony that he had found and chased off those responsible for corrupting events -Time breakers named Towa and Mira. With the Threat of further time destabilisation past, Tony stayed behind in order to make sure history was back on the right course. Enraged at the loss of the Dragon Balls, Emperor Frieza revealed himself. Tony - unrecognisable to his estranged cousin in his altered form and nifty Shades - engaged Frieza in combat, proving a sufficient match. His own former powers had been steadily returning to him over the course of the recent battles, and the familiarity of battle against his old enemy was re-awakening his instincts. However, this only forced Frieza to resort to a stronger transformation of his own, powering up directly to his 4th, final, and original form. Frieza begins to push back against Tony and the other defenders, overpowering and all but killing Vegeta, while Tony is able to - with luck - hold out, and at times match Frieza blow for blow. Goku eventually arrived on the battlefield and while Tony kept Frieza distracted, used this time to charge his "Spirit Bomb" technique. The Spirit Bomb hit its target, and Frieza was nowhere to be seen as a celebratory "sexy party" began to unfold. However, just as Tony attempted to slip away unnoticed, he was grabbed by the throat and violently launched against a cliff by Frieza, very much alive and in his "pissed off form". Krillin was killed and Piccolo critically wounded before Tony or Goku could react. In rage at the death of his friend Krillin, Goku exploded in anger, becoming the Golden warrior of legend known as "The Super Saiyan". Tony joined Goku in a final all-out battle against Frieza - now using his maximum, unrestrained power - while the planet itself began to crumble and implode following a devastating strike against it's core launched by Frieza in a desperate last resort against the pair. Tony would eventually land a final blow, wounding a now exhausted Frieza. In this moment Goku asked Tony to let him finish the fight. With the timeline of events seeming to have been rectified, Tony agreed, leaving Goku to defeat Frieza while he transported himself back to TokiToki City. Cell/Android Saga Continuing to follow the trail of anomalies through the timeline, Tony was sent to Age 767. At this time, the artificial bioandroid known as "Cell" was holding the Earth hostage in a sadistic show of force in a phony tournament he named "The Cell Games". Initially waiting on the sidelines, Tony interveened in events only when it seemed Cell was about to kill Hercule Satan: the "World's Strongest Man", who had volunteered to battle Cell in the Games (only to immediately realise how out-classed he was). Despite rescuing Mr. Satan from death and preventing this Historical error, Towa (observing the Games from a distance) put a powerful hyponosis on Hercule, causing him to attack Tony, while also temporarily grow unnaturally in power (over-powered purple mode!) Finding the predicament both frustrating and humiliating, Tony observes that "one of the greatest battles in history taking place right next to me, meanwhile, I have to fight MR. BLOODY SATAN!". ''After beating Hercule out of Towa's spell, Tony called for a withdrawl and regroup from the battle, returning to the future and TokiToki city. Frustrated with his own weakness, and fearing Cell beyond his own power, Tony contemplates on how he might surpass his current limitations - coming to the conclusion: ''"who better to help you beat an evil world destroying entity, than another evil world destroying entity..." Due to TokiToki city's nature as a hub for the flow of time, beings from across history and its infinite timelines often passed through. It was here and at this time that Tony met another timeline Frieza (presumably from a timeline where he was not killed by the Saiyans, had no knowledge of Tony, and wasn't a total cunt).'' Frieza accepts Tony as his new apprentice, training him and teaching him his ultimate technique - the Supernova. Of course, once he taught Tony everything he knew, Tony accidentally disintegrated his master with this technique during a practice session. Ironic isn't it? Frieza could save others from death, but not himself. Wait what? Before returning directly to the battle in Age 767, Tony first made a quick stop ** Tony rejoined the battle, easily destroying several Cell "Junior" clones, and teamed up with Gohan against Cell himself. Meanwhile Iced had finally located the Time Breakers, fighting Mira until the pair retreated back through time. With the influence of Towa gone from events, Gohan was able to finish Cell with a Kamehameha, returning time to it's original flow. Despite this victory, Trunks - watching events from the Time Nest - started fading from reality, ''Back to the Future, "Oh no I banged my mother!" style. Realising the Time Breakers were attacking Trunks' own personal history to erase him from reality, Tony was sent to the timeline from which this Trunks originated to save him from a now unnaturally powerful Androids 17 and 18. Though Tony was able to stop the Androids from killing this younger Trunks, he suddenly was met by an anonymous, clearly Evil, Ronald McDonald cosplayer whom would only be identified as "chin guy" (on account of his stupid chin). Tricked into trusting "The LEAST trustworthy looking cunt in the Universe!", Chins secretly implanted a Demonic symbol of the Funluminati onto Tony's hand before vanishing. After a final attempt to erase Trunks, when the Cell of this timeline appeared - having managed to absorb both Androids and achieve his Perfect Form - Tony saves Trunks a second time because he'd probably get fired if he didn't I guess. Tony requested monetary compensation for his services, calling these extra missions "overtime", however in typical Trunks fashion, he pretended to mishear Tony's request; Trunks: "What's that? We'll meet again in the future?" Tony: "NO, I said give me MONEY! Fuck sake!" Majin Buu Saga When the world was in danger from a fat bubblegum monster? Only one hope remained. Well, there was Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks too... and I guess Gohan was getting training to fight too. Anyway, ''only ONE hope remained! Tony arrived in this era, and battled the destructive Majin Buu. During the fight, Buu divided into a seemingly unlimited number of copies. To cope with this, Tony revealed a hidden transformation for this moment, ascending with all the dramatic flare of a traditional DBZ power-up, to Super Tony 3 (ridiculous form tony). After holding off against the Buu's long enough, Tony retreated to Kami's Lookout, there obvious bad guy Demigra had shown up again, and brain washed Piccolo. At the Supreme Kai of Time's advice, Tony gave piccolo a "HOT SMOKING BLOW TO THE FACE" to fix him, and then kicked Demigra to death, though it proved only to be an illusion of himself. Suddenly Creepy Buu (Buu's first transformation) appeared at the lookout, and the fight continued. Chasing Creepy Buu to a nearby wasteland, they forced him to resort to a final transformation in the form of Kid Buu, who ended up blowing up the planet. Before Earth was destroyed, everyone was teleported to the planet of the Kai's, where Tony was able to keep Buu down long enough for Goku to use a spirit bomb to defeat him, with Tony's help. Beerus Saga At the time nest, another illusion of Demigra appeared, only to taunt Tony and the others, and reveal he had control of someone even stronger than Buu. Realising who he referred to, The Supreme Kai of Time sent Tony to Bulma Briefs Birthday Party, at a time when Beerus the God of Destruction appeared on Earth. Looking out his best suit, Tony visited Iced at his new residence, a bench in the TokiToki plaza, to invite him along. Iced had been suffering from depression after defeating Mira and Towa and having no purpose in life anymore. The promise of alcohol encouraged him to tag along. At the party, Fat Buu wasn't sharing any pudding with Beerus, telling him to "''piss off you greasy cat bastard", causing Beerus to go into a rage. Noticing what had happened, Tony sprang into action, quickly regretting the decision when the GOD OF DESTRUCTION proved a little stronger than expected. Screaming to Iced for help, Tony's ragdoll could be seen flying through the air while Iced lay comatosed at the open bar, gently singing "through the fire and flames" to himself while immensely drunk. The battle eventually took to space, where that twat Demigra attempted a mind control of Beerus. Underestimating the power and mental fortitude of the God of Destruction however, the battle quickly turned around from near-earth obliteration, to a handicap "Tony & Beerus VS Demigra" match. Punching directly through Demigras chest in classic slow motion, this illusion of Demigra fades away, and a confused and annoyed Beerus came with Tony back to the Time Nest for answers. Understanding the situation, Beerus and Whis offered Tony and Trunks a training session, in preparation for their final battle against Demigra. Demon God Demigra Saga A series of attacks begin across modern day Earth, perpetrated by many of the vanquished villains from previous timelines, as well as corrupted Z fighters such as Gohan (but not Goku, because god forbid I get to kick him in his smug face) Sensing the danger Tony is in on Earth, Iced rallies a team of the most powerful warriors he could call upon through his various links in the Cold Empire and elsewhere, and deploys this "Clean-Up Squad" to Earth. This squad eases the pressure off Tony, allowing him to return to TokiToki city. Meanwhile, from the many previous battles through time, Demigra manages to amass enough power to break from his prison in the time-crack (ha), shattering the giant hour glass in the middle of TokiToki city, and absorbing TokiToki himself, giving himself the power over time and space. Tony arrives in time from Earth to confront him and a huge battle ensues, including against a corrupted Trunks. With the help of the Supreme Kai of Time and the... "help" of Trunks, Tony brings Demigra down. Oh and Goku showed up to hog some glory. Maybe if he's stayed on Earth he could have prevented all but TWO OF THE CLEAN-UP SQUAD BEING ABSORBED BY THE EVIL DEMONIC FORCE OF GOMA. Anyway, the heroes regroup at the Time Vault itself, while Demigra unleashes a last resort attack against Time and Space itself. Both Goku and Tony are downed by pink raining spatulas, and moments before the end of all reality, Tony grabs the Scroll of Time. What happens next is somewhat speculation, but by being in contact with the Scroll, Tony is shielded from the end of reality, ending up in a strange empty dimension with only himself and the scroll. Reading the scroll showed him once again what happened in the Time Vault, and whether in his rage, or by some force from that realm or the scroll itself, Tony ascended to a new form, returning by the Scroll to the moment before the Universe ended, and in his shiny new "God" form, chases Demigra through a wormhole he used to escape the blast. In this new realm outside space-time, Demigra, showing frustration and fear at this new, far stronger Tony, transforms to his Kermit the Frog mode. He is summarily beaten to death and the disintigrated by a Kamehameha from Tony, with power boosts from many other obi-wan force ghosts for some reason. The universe is saved, UMG copyright strikes the soundtrack, TokiToki is returned to normal, and everybody laughs. "Bonus" Saga (Bardock/Broly) Tony remained in the Time Patrol weeks following his victory over Demigra. However a wormhole - an effect of the residual damage in time left by Demigra... or at least... that's what the Supreme Kai of Time claimed (because who can we blame for everything that goes wrong, that's right Demigra, the now-dead guy!) - is found to be causing distortions in Age 737, where the Saiyan Bardock stood against Frieza shortly before the destruction of planet Vegeta. Tony is transported to Bardock's location to help him fight off the Appule squad until Frieza himself emerged from his ship. At this point, in a display of over-confidence, Tony transforms into his Golden form, not caring for doing this in "half-measures". As was supposed to happen, Frieza launched a "Supernova" attack which destroyed the planet below, however the wormhole appeared for an instant, transporting Bardock from the scene before he could be killed by the blast. In the confusion Tony disappears. Unbeknownst to him at the time, his appearance in God Form this early in the timeline would prove to have a major effect on his own Age 737 self. The Time Patroller Tony continues to pursue the wormhole distortions, bringing him to the infamous Broly. The big steroid dies is defeated, but like Bardock, disappears into a wormhole. Tony follows the distortions to the moments before Planet namek's destruction, during the battle between Goku (and technically himself from a few months earlier) and Frieza. Both Bardock and Broly are here, and after a brief battle to prevent Broly from attacking the Goku of this age, the three of them are taken back to Earth. Tony killed Broly, putting and end to him and his annoying theme tune, Bardock turned into a Great ape for a minute, and Vegeta shows up because he had nothing else to do that day I guess. The end result is everyone being knocked unconscious with the exception of Tony, and Trunks showing up to possibly, and I'm just repeating what I heard, molest all the dead/dying blokes. Tony returned to the Time Nest, with literally nothing achieved that afternoon, but the Senile Owl did attack Chronoa because of her perving on Bardock. Then everyone laughed. GT Saga Tony is once again tasked with tracking wormholes affecting history, this time in a dark alternate universe known only as "Universe GT". His first encounter in this reality is on the ruined Planet Tuffle, against the villain... I swear I die a little inside every time I have to use this name... "Baby". The battle is anti-climactic and the giant monkey bastard barely even lands a hit before being absorbed by another massive wormhole. Tony rightfully points out that even if time in this reality is distorted "who fucking cares", it being a distortion on reality to begin with and basically being the worst version of Universe 7. Back at the time nest, news reports start coming in of resurrected villains attacking Earth. Tony responds to the incident (not before questioning when they got a TV installed in the Time Vault). In his Gold Form, Tony quickly dispatches wave after wave of Appule and Co. along with the "Neo-Ginyu Force" and other past villains. Android 17 appeared and fused with... Android 17 from... Hell... in the GT Universe? I don't know, it's a bit stupid and confusing, but anyway: SUPER ANDROID 17. He eventually ran out of Duracell (not before Androids running on lesser quality brand batteries!) and died. Then the wormhole thing happened. Again. Tony was sent once again to Universe GT to battle "Evil Shenrons". Tony questions what exactly an "Evil Shenron" would be like, describing an asshole wish-granting dragon who tells cripples asking for their legs back to piss off. Turns out this was less "evil" Shenron, and more "Dick" Shenron. After a battle against a couple of fish-lipped Dragons, and the greatest Evil Shenron of all: "The Porcupine Bastard" Omega Shenron, both Tony, Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and vegeta who was present in this timeline) and Omega Shenron are absorbed by a Surprise Wormhole, and dumped in an unknown wasteland where Baby and Super 17 were waiting. A 1 v 2 battle ensued (Baby spend the entire time walking into a cliff, while Gogeta just went and died) with Tony, in God Form, struggling to hold off the combined, asshole attacks from Omega and Super 17. In a move which did more damage to his pride than anything else, Tony recaklled himself back to the Time Nest, in order to regroup and return with a better plan. Using a time machine to quickly and easily collect 7 random mismatched Dragon Balls from across time (singing the Pokemon theme, but about getting all the Dragon Balls, while doing so) Tony summoned Shenron to wish for "the means to beat those assholes". Shenron disappeared, and in the commotion, Iced was awoken from his slumber beneath a park bench to complain. Revealing that Iced now suddenly had knowledge of the Fusion technique (as Tony observed from Goku and Vegeta with Gogeta) Iced teached the "Fusion Dance" to Tony, and the two of them combine powers to become temporarily an even stronger, ultimately new being: Toniced. With Toniced making short work of the 3 stooges, the GT Universe was saved... or something... 'F' Saga With Time Patrol cases dried up for the moment, Tony began searching for alterative job prospects on the TokiToki news board, where he found out about a World Martial Arts Tournament, with a 500,000 Zeni award. Moments later he was approached by a creepy old man offering "work". Suspecting he was some kind of human trafficker, since he was asking Tony to find a couple of young gals and... bring them to me he initially tried to pass him up on his offer. However the old man, who turned out to be the Elder Kai, an older counterpart to the reigning Supreme Kai of the Universe, offered training which would make Tony unstoppable in the upcoming tournament. After battling various human punching bags, his own Ego, and otherwise performing a variety of disturbing and questionable jobs for the Creepy Kai, Tony recieved a massive power boost over a multi-day ritual, in which he had to sit motionless while Creepy Kai danced around him chanting the John Cena theme amongst other pop-culture references, while innocent victims were sacrificed in a nearby lake. Tony, along with Iced, Max Stone and Beerus the Destroyer traveled to the World Martial Arts Tournament, in a hired pink transit van. At the tournament, Tony fought Android 61 - a previously unheard of, but seemingly benign cyborg - and teamed up with Iced in a 2 V 2 against the Greased up Duo of the "Well Oiled Unit". Throughout the two day event however, Tony had been having uncomfortable feelings, seeming to sense some distant threat. On the second day of the tournament, his fears became realised as he left the ring, forfeiting the competition to meet the resurrected Frieza of his own history. This "Universe 13" Frieza, brought about by Tony's intervention in Gold Form against Frieza in Age 737 during the Bardock incident, tried and failed to kill Tony long before his enrolment in the Time Patrol. Taking inspiration from the "Golden warrior" (God Tony) who had bested him years prior, he had trained vigorously to achieve his own Golden Form upon his resurrection by Frieza loyalists in their own timeline. After using the Dragonballs to travel to the timeline of the tournament, Friezas forces attacked West City, drawing Tony into an urban battle, before fighting Frieza himself. The tournament arena was destroyed along with the city, killing Iced and most all others (although Goma escaped, and Max Stone was safely cacooned in debris). After a drawn out duel, Tony brought out his percieved "trump card" in his newly upgraded, through Creepy Kai's training, Ultimate God Form. At this point, Frieza surprised Tony with his own Golden Transformation. The battle continued to the point of exhaustion from both participants - however it was Friezas power which drained out first. However in a move which shocked even himself, in the form of his internal ego calling him a "fucking idiot, you're being GOKU!", Tony shared a rejuvenative Senzu bean with Frieza, allowing one final exchange, at gradually increasing powered transformations (from first forms, to God and Golden) Tony began to show mercy, suggesting that Frieza might one day be able to change his ways, before laughing, saying "just kidding... I'M... NOT... GOKU..." ''and finishing the battle with a "golden beam of pent-up rage attack". After recovering from the battle, it became apparent to Tony that if people were willing to resurrect Frieza back in his home timeline, then it might be time to return. He used the Dragon Balls to return Iced to life, and to get his 500,000 Zeni, since he techinically ''"didn't win the tournament, you left, I totally saw you". After a final farewell to Max and Iced, The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks (with whom he had one final spar, accidently killing him), Tony left the Time Nest, to bring order back to his own timeline. Post-Time Patrol Service Return to Power and Reforms The interveening months between Tony's departure from the patrol, and his return are not entirely clear, although some things are clear from Tony's testimony later. A substantial amount of Appules, along with the surviving Captain Ginyu stayed behind in Universe 13 while the bulk of his forces, and Frieza himself went after Tony across the timeline. Tony ambushed Ginyus ship (jumping through the bridge window) and demanding that all Friezas forces now follow him. While the Appules and Co. are initially confused and reluctant, Tony shows how much he had changed through his service in the Time Patrol, offering to let them be "their own Appules now!", ''rather than the usual brutality offered to the poor bastards. Over the next few months Tony began a series of reforms, giving more freedom to citizens of the former Cold Empire, becoming a Federalised Republic (although "democratic" remained a stretch: with Tony maintaining power as self-appointed "El Presidente"). Erasure of Universe 13 At some point in the 6 month period between ''Xenoverse 1 and Xenoverse 2, a new threat emerged in Universe 13, named by Tony as "Antony" - an all but identical version of Tony from an unknown timeline, bent of destroying his other self. Upon first meeting, Tony was unsure how to react to this near identical person. This Antony (who insisted he was Tony no less than Tony himself) acted entirely civil for several minutes as the two exchanged dialogue. When Antony questioned Tony on the rumour of his "God" form, and requested to see it for himself. Confident in his own power, Tony showed Antony his this form, though his reaction appeared to be disappointment, and he expoused his amusement at the "arrogance" of it's title, denying it had any connection to Divinity. Although Antony lacked any such transformation, his power and speed even in his current form - plus no-doubt an element of surprise - proved overwhelming, as he attacked Tony head on in a barrage of strikes. Several well-placed strikes from Antony were able to "knock" Tony out of his God form in what would prove a permanent reversal, rendering the use of the never fully understood ability no longer possible for him to activate. Before Antony could unleash a final attack with power to destroy the Planet at-least, Tony managed to escape through a "borrowed" Emergency Time Patrol transporter. The next period in Tony's life is unclear, with him jumping from arbitrary timeline to timeline, attempting to return to TokiToki city (but being unaware that since his departure, the Patrol had been relocated to a new dimensional rift, and the Head Quarters rebuilt as "Conton City" following an undefined accident which caused TokiToki city to apparently collapse into the void). Return to the Patrol (Xenoverse 2) The Following covers the events of Dragonball Xenoverse 2 Re-enrollment Following several weeks of random jumping, by blind luck Tony opened up a portal leading to the outskirts of Conton City. Disheveled and confused, he was met at the portal exit by Iced and Max, who had detected the inter-dimensional rift and had rushed to investigate. Confused to see Tony here, they explained that they had just spoken to him moments earlier at the Time Nest. Tony immediately paniced, demanding to know whether or not this other him "was wearing any lipstick". Realising that Antony had infiltrated the Time Patrol, the sky went dark as the Eternal Dragon was being once again summoned somewhere in the City. Before he could explain the situation to the others, the trio raced to the Dragon Summoning Pedestal where Antony waited, having just fulfilled an unknown wish. Antony escaped before anything could be done, and with the immediate threat passed, Tony told the story of his return to Universe 13, and it's destruction, to the others. Using a second set of "black star" Dragon Balls and it's magical Dragon, Dick Shenron (who had been on stand-by at the time, and heard the entire exchange between Antony and Regular Shenron) they learnt that Antony wished for a "Kaioshin Ring of Time". What this Time Ring was exactly, and what threat it posed remained a mystery for the time being. Tony presented himself to the Time Patrol Command, intending on requesting re-enrollment. However when nobody was surprised to see him (since Antony had already passed the re-entry exams and completed the paperwork while posing as Tony) Tony decided not to complicate shit, and just carry on as if nothing happened - keeping the truth of Antony between him and his friends. After being officially re-enrolled, Tony went through a nostalgia trip, meeting many foes from the past as well as finding new ways to brutally murder them, such as drowning Jeice and the little green shit Guldo. Really, the biggest curveball was encountered during the new Cell Games, in which Tony was forced to fight a small army of Metal Coolers, leaving Max to try and fail to beat Perfect Cell. Good thing Papi Cell was there. After following the endlessly self-duplicating twats to a distant Namek through a wormhole, Tony went on a systematic annihilation of Coolers that could very well be called genocide if it wasn't the same fucking guy being killed over and over. Afterwards, Trunks showed up to do absolutely nothing and get on Tony's nerves, as per unspoken universal law, before leaving him stranded on Namek by destroying the wormhole Tony had come through. Tony was later seen trying to coax a ship out of a peasant Namekian, who simply responded by continuing to fondle his cabbages (fuck, that sounds even stranger when you say it out loud). After wandering around for a bit longer, complaining about the total uselessness of the locals, Tony was abducted by the Time Fucker-Ups. Brainwashing and release Under the influence of some dopey looking Halloween mask invented by Towa, Tony lived out his life as a lumberjack named Harold in an extensive life simulation (Skyrim VR), and would occasionally hear the voice of Max Stone, whom at the time he was fighting as a brainwashed pawn, as an echo throughout all the land. This perplexed Harold!Tony throughout the simulation-years, where he eventually went on a decades-long search for the source of the mysterious voice. Eventually however, Max Stone was able to knock the senses back into his friend, who upon being freed from the mask realized that his whole virtual life had been a lie and went into a fit of grief and rage against his captors. After Barcock pissed off with Mira, Towa enacted her last resort by destroying the Dragon Balls that had summoned Tony 2 years ago, erasing his present self and eventually causing all of time to collapse. However, she was stopped when Max Stone traveled back into the past, after about four minutes of dicking around figuring out what had happened. Tony was thankfully restored, though the gang's problems weren't over yet as Towa used the moment of weakness to steal Toki Toki's Time Egg. Smirfette's latex husband also returned, stronger than ever, and nearly killed both Max and Trunks, though through the swift action of Tony, they were both sparred, at the cost of further degrading of Tony's pride. However, the duo escaped and Tony, realizing he had had enough bullshit for one day and also being on the brink of death, settled for giving the departing Max a good ol' brofist and leaving the situation in his capable hands. Universal Tournament Tony was once again put into active service following his recovery from his brainwashing, replacing Max Stone in the Universe 6 vs 7 Tournament. While there, he made friends with a Frieza look-a-like called Frost who seemed like quite a nice fellow until he revealed to be just as much of a prick as Frieza, an action which broke Tony's heart. Afterwards, Tony began to see just how much he had fallen in power from his incident with Antony, struggling to fight a regular Super Sayian and, even in his Ultimate form, being outclassed by the bollock-headed assassin Hit, requiring the help of fucking Goku of all people to have a shot at winning. Finally, Tony was once again exhausted, dropping out of the fight, after which he needed to bandage his entire upper torso, an action on par with the bullshit villains of GT on how much it destroyed his ego. Training under Iced With his body and pride shattered, Tony reluctantly begged Iced to teach him to acquire a Golden form ,the next best alternative to his old God form available. After recovering via Senzu Bean, Tony was subjected to lecturing of both Iced and Papi Cell. Throughout it he learnt that the few transformations he had achieved outside of God form were Power Stressed variants of his second form and that even his Ridiculous form was merely the very limit to an entirely new transformation, with Papi Cell likening it to having leveled up in Skyrim without spending any attribute points. With this in mind Tony began excessively screaming to achieve his natural 3rd form. Unfortunately, this form turned out to be a total ripoff of the Xenomorph more phallic shaped than ALF, with Iced, Cell and the Youtube censors outright refusing to allow the form to ever appear again. Therefore, Tony began powering up once again to achieve a 4th form, which would come in a very similar appearance to both his God form and Frieza's final form. After achieving his new transformation, Iced challenged Tony to test his new limits, with Tony putting up a serious fight against even Golden Iced, even if he was badly out of stamina in the end. After explaining to Tony that to ascend any higher he would need a fixed objective, Iced and Cell contemplated on how Iced had not held back in the slightest and how much more powerful Tony would become if and when he achieved his Golden form. Of course, this was after Tony had already left. Zen-Oh knows he doesn't need the ego boost. Battle for the future and ascension Due to the actions of Time Patrol Trunks interfering with Future Gohan's final moments, the future timeline and Future Trunks himself were somehow destroyed by a mysterious entity known as Goku Black. Also, this Trunks had blue hair. For reasons. Tony was sent in to help Goku and the others combat this new threat as he had followed Future Trunks' TIme Machine into the past via a Time Ring. Surprisingly enough, Tony found this genocidal version of Goku far more endearing than the normal timeline one. He was eventually summoned back as Black was pulled through the giant space asshole he had created. Both Tony and Iced confronted the Kais about the mysterious Time Rings, however all hey got was the blurted out backstory of Zamasu, a Supreme Kai tea bitch that had wished for Goku's body from the Super Dragon Ball, and had taken the name Goku Black with the desire to wipe out all mortals from every universe, along with starting a relationship with his younger self still in his own body (talk about narcissism, both the guy and the concept). Before either of them could get a legitimate answer however, they were both sent in to combat Goku Black's new form, Super Saiyan Rose, who effortlessly tore through Vegeta and had a voice change for some reason. Not only that but Goku Black's completely heterosexual life partner also showed up. Both Tony and Iced were quickly pulled back in, only to be told that they had to be sent away once again to deal with the omnicidal gods' bullshit-ery. After much protest from Tony and Iced, Creepy Kai also let slip the little detail that Zamasu was entirely IMMORTAL and completely outside their power to beat. So you know, that's fun. As Iced was several kilometers away to make sure Goku and Vegeta didn't kill themselves before arriving at the Time Machine, meeting Trunks' girlfriend, Tony was left to deal with the Disastrous Duo by himself (well, he did have Trunks, but considering the air is a better partner, he was pretty much solo). After having his ass royally handed to him and witnessing Trunks gain a new power up for absolutely no reason, Tony found the sheer unadulterated hatred within himself to transform into his ascended from. Realizing the fixed objective he had to focus on, Tony remembered every single time Trunks had been a complete pain in the ass, allowing him to ascend further to his Golden form. However, it seemed the universe was not done giving Tony the middle finger, as Goku Black cut open a hole in the fabric of the 4th Wall to bring forth the Universe's worst stale memes, from the CWUSHER COORPS to "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" to Broly Cena to "It's ya boi, Coola!". Also, Janemba was there. Even with this new, greater threat though, Tony pulled through and annihilated the disgraceful little bastards. Soon however, he and his allies were faced with the greatest threat yet, Fusion Zamasu, a Potara combination of the previous two beings who somehow managed to become even MORE pretentious. After Goku, Vegeta and Iced rejoined the fight, they managed to briefly overwhelm Zamasu and shatter his Barrier of Light, which in hindsight turned out to be a terrible idea, as Zamasu mutated due to the imperfect immortality of his fusion with Black's mortal body, and grew even stronger, while simultaneously bringing his wanking arm A-game. With his new power, Goop-isu manhandled all four fighters by his lonesome. Realizing they were pretty much done for, Goku and Vegeta got a hold of Potara earrings themselves, fusing into the ever cocky Vegito. Witnessing the Saiyans' new combined power, Iced got the idea to once again perform the Fusion Dance, which Tony had conveniently forgot. (hmm, wonder if that's a reference to a certain receding hairline with a bullheaded Saiyan attached to it) After once again becoming Toniced, now in their Ascended Gold forms, Tony and Iced along with Super Sayian Blue Vegito, began wiping the floor with the corrupted god. However, due to the massive amount of power contained in the fusions, both of them ran out before either could land a finishing blow to the pretentious prick. Before Zamasu could finish them though, Trunks pulled energy from all across the Multiverse via the hole in the 4th Wall, concentrating it into the Spirit Bomb Asspull Ki Blade, slicing the gelatinous maniac into disintegrating pieces. With the future timeline seemingly in order, Tony and Iced returned to the Time Nest, where the "celebrations" lasted for all of 3 seconds, as the disembodied immortal consciousness of Zamasu began to bleed all over time and space. Thankfully however, Chronoa had a plan in the form of Max Stone and a friend from beyond, who quickly erased Zamasu along with the entirety of the Future Multiverse. Yikes. Due to his grievous actions and general recklessness/total incompetence fucking up both the present and the future, Trunks was officially put under house arrest by Chronoa herself. About time, I'd say. All-Time Tournament With the universe at a brief moment of peace for the first time in months...years...centuries, Tony and the gang were hanging around their apartment, when Creepy Kai informed them of the city being under the mysterious Code Pink and summoning them to the Time Nest's entrance with their best uniforms. After bearing witness to the arrival of a pink stranger, Tony and the gang were given the day off by a Creepy Kai, being told the Time Nest was out of commission for a while. Trivia * Tony's name comes from the mascot of a certain low temperature themed breakfast cereal, keeping it in line with other "cold" name puns of members of his race. * Tony, like the rest of his race, has no gender, despite being generally referred to with male pronouns. When he questions Frieza during their battle as to how that works exactly, Frieza responded with "SHUT YOUR MOUTH WOMAN". * Tony's eyes are sensitive to bright light, a result of the supernova explosion which nearly killed him during his first battle with Frieza. * Tony has an almost unreasonable hatred of Trunks, but for reasons we all know and understand. * Tony is not a playable character in FighterZ, a fact which infuriates him, though not enough to stop him playing the game. * Tony once revealed that he has a secret admiration for Android 18, but accepted that she's "a married death robot" and he's "a weird purple space abomination". When he was forced to battle her psychotic version in the future, Tony would repeatedly apologize while hitting her. * Tony has worn pants on-screen longer than he hasn't. Make of that what you will. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons